September 13th, 2013 Smackdown Results
Abbreviated Results Synopsis Dark Match: Damien Sandow defeated Jimmy Uso (with Jey Uso) via pinfall in a very one-sided match. Damien then cuts a promo about how the match he just had was proof that he’s being underused and deserves more TV time and that GM Long is too ignorant to understand that. Teddy Long comes out and says that Damien will get what he wants; a televised match right then and there against a surprise opponent. '''Match #1: '''Damien Sandow defeated Ryback via pinfall after Matt Hardy distracted Ryback, allowing Sandow to roll Ryback up for the pinfall. While Sandow celebrates his victory, Ryback clotheslines him and then hit him with a Shell-Shock. Matt Hardy then comes into the ring, but also gets clotheslined and is then powerbombed through the announcer table. '''Promo: '''The Real Americans, with Zeb Colter, came out to the ring. Zeb Colter talks about how the anniversary of 9/11 had just passed and how America prevailed in the face of danger and retained their freedom. The crowd cheered wildly for Colter’s speech. However, Colter abruptly turned on the crowd by saying that foreigners from “back-water countries,” such as Mexico, are also endangering the freedoms America and that America will prevail in the face of the dangerous foreigners. Alberto Del Rio then comes out, saying that the Real Americans aren’t real Americans at all and that he hopes they can back up their words in the ring. Colter then states that either one of his Real Americans would be willing to accept his challenge in the ring. Alberto chooses to face Antonio Cesaro. '''Match #2: '''Antonio Cesaro (with Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter) defeated Alberto Del Rio via knockout. While Cesaro is outside the ring and the ref was distracted by Colter, with Del Rio on the top rope, Swagger pushes Del Rio off the top rope and outside the ring into Cesaro’s signature uppercut. After looking at Del Rio, the ref declares Del Rio knocked out and unable to continue the match. Cesaro and co. celebrate. After the match, Swagger attacks Del Rio’s leg and locks him up in an ankle lock. Afterwards, Del Rio had to be helped out of the arena because he was unable to walk. '''Promo: '''The Miz comes out to the ring, met by a mixed reaction from the crowd, mostly boos. He talks about how nobody in the locker room has the skill to take his World Heavyweight title. He then goes on to talk about how awesome he is and how legends like Bret Hart and Stone Cold Steve Austin couldn’t even hold a candle to his charisma and ability. Now, getting completely booed by the crowd, Miz begins to laugh. Dolph Ziggler then comes out, met by blaring cheers from the crowd. Dolph talks about how Miz always has him to fight, considering they’ve fought against each other for the title before. The Miz then goes on to say that Dolph is all talk and no talent. This then escalates to arguing between the two. GM Teddy Long comes out, met by cheers from the crowd. Long says that Ziggler has definitely proven his worth in the past concerning the World Heavyweight Championship. Long says that he’ll put Ziggler in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Night of Champions if he can beat The Miz in a match, officially making the World title match at Night of Champions a fatal four way. '''Match #3: '''Dolph Ziggler defeats The Miz via disqualification. The match was a lengthy match which saw both competitors’ finishers get traded on multiple occasions. In the end, after Dolph Ziggler locks a sleeper hold on The Miz, The Miz lifts his leg up and gives Ziggler a low blow. He then seals the deal by bending down and low-blowing Ziggler with his arm. Teddy long comes back out, saying that due to the stipulation of the match, Ziggler will be involved in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Night of Champions. The crowd cheers wildly for this, but The Miz becomes frustrated and begins tearing the announcer’s table up. '''Promo: '''Wade Barrett comes out to the ring, met with mixed reactions from the crowd. He talks about the match between The Miz and Dolph Ziggler from earlier and the night. He says he dislikes The Miz, but despises Dolph Ziggler with a passion, getting mostly booed from the latter comment. Wade then talks about how Sami Zayn, an NXT alumni, was announced as being promoted to the Smackdown roster, which was met with wild cheers. Wade then talks about the time he spent in NXT and how his skill surpassed Zayn’s skill by a long shot, even back in his NXT days. Zayn then comes out to the ramp, being met with wild cheers. He says that, while he respects Wade as a competitor, he believes Wade is an asshole and needs to be put in his place. Wade then tell Zayn to come to the ring and prove his worth. Just then, a referee comes out from the back, deeming this to be a legitimate match. '''Match #4: '''Wade Barrett defeats Sami Zayn via countout. The match was very close, as it appeared Zayn had it won a few times. However, towards the end, Zayn went for a suicide dive at Barrett and got caught by the Bullhammer. Wade then went back into the ring and allowed Zayn to be counted out. After the match, Wade goes outside the ring and is about to attack Zayn some more, but is caught off-guard by a surprise Zig-Zag by Dolph Ziggler from behind, who then helps Zayn to the back. '''Match #5: '''Zack Blaze and Mr. Kennedy simultaneous win and defeat Kofi Kingston, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, 3MB (Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre), Ezekiel Jackson, Rey Mysterio, The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O’Neil), Kane, Mark Henry, Sheamus, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Masters, Booker T, and JBL in a 20-man battle royal. As per the stipulation of the match, Blaze and Kennedy then become contestants in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Night of Champions. '''Promo: '''After the fifth match, Teddy Long comes out. He says that instead of holding another match between Kennedy and Blaze to decide a decisive winner, he’d put them both in the match. On top of that, he decided that since there are 5 people in the match now, it will be a Championship Scramble match. Category:Smackdown Results